Data compression is a method of storing data that requires less storage space than is typically required. Data compression may involve the encoding of data so that the compression data may use fewer bits than the original representation of the encoded data. Furthermore, data compression may either be lossy or lossless. Lossy compression may reduce bits through identification and removal of unnecessary information. Conversely, lossless compression may reduce bits through identification and elimination of statistical redundancies within the information.